Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of sublimation transfer printing, in particular to the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing.
Description of the Related Art
Sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing is usually applied to printing of textiles or materials containing polyester. Ink made by dispersed dyes is printed on the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing according to the pattern images through an inkjet printer, then the printed surface fits with the object surface of transfer printing and then is heated to 170-230° C. The dye in the ink is heated and sublimated into the object of transferring, thus realizing transferring of images and texts.
The sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing enhances the printing accuracy, and more importantly realizes the water-less dyeing of textiles conveniently. The inkjet printer can directly print colorful and vivid patterns on the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing under the control of the computer without procedures like platemaking, and after a simple heating procedure, the object of the transfer printing can achieve a delicate printing effect.
The sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing is usually manufactured by coating an ink holding layer capable of holding ink or called a blocking layer on the base paper. On the one hand, this layer can absorb ink; on the other hand, it can block the dye dispersed in the ink seeping into the paper fiber and affecting escaping while heating. Methods for making the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing are widely disclosed by the prior arts, and most of them entail coating an ink holding layer (commonly known as a ink receiving layer or blocking layer) on one side of the base paper made from water-soluble glue such as polyvinyl alcohol, hydrolyzed starch, carboxymethyl-cellulose, alginate, gelatin, and ammonium polyacrylate to name a few. For example, the patent application No. 998104809 Transfer Paper for Ink Printing discloses a transfer paper for ink printing which has a coating with at most porosity of 100 ml/min, the ink holding layer made from carboxymethyl-cellulose; the patent application No. 201080022469.5 Preparation of Transfer Paper for Ink Printing discloses an sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing with an ink holding layer made from ammonium polyacrylate, carboxymethyl-cellulose and glycerinum to name a few. The patent application No. 201320744741.1 Quick-Dry Sublimation Transfer Paper with High Transfer Rate discloses that the ink holding layer of the heat sublimation transfer paper employs high-molecular polymer or natural glue, and the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing has a four-layer structure, having a greater ‘absorption layer’ for absorbing water in comparison with the conventional three-layer structure, thus improving the printing drying speed of the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing.
Carboxymethyl-cellulose has a poor ink-bearing capability and needs a relatively large amount coating; in addition, the carboxymethyl-cellulose in the transfer paper absorbs water and expands such that the paper extends and arches to rub the jet nozzle of the printer; although adding an ‘absorption layer’ for absorbing water between the ink holding layer and the base paper can improve the drying speed, the capability of enhancing the drying speed is limited due to blockage by the ink holding layer.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to overcome the above defects of the prior art by providing the sublimation transfer paper for inkjet printing.